thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Минис Ступ
thumb|400px Минис Стоуп был премьер-министром королевства Люцифении. Принял свою должность после политического убийства премьер-министра Genesia. Минис служил при королеве Анне, а после - при ее преемнице, принцессе Рилиан. Неспособный противостоять буйной и капризной личности Рилиан, Минис пытался сохранить государство во время ее правления. Minis Stoup was the prime minister of the Kingdom of Lucifenia. Taking the position after the assassination of Prime Minister Genesia, Minis served under Queen Anne and later her successor, Princess Riliane. Unable to oppose Riliane's stubborn and whimsical personality, Minis struggled to maintain the government during her reign. Биография Ранние годы Минис был рожден в знатной семье королевства Люцифения. Став частью министерства, он служил королю Arth I до его кончины в позднем EC 491. В декабре того же года, когда министр Presi обвинил премьер-министра Genesia и королеву Anne в подделке завещания короля Арта, по которой Алексиель считался наследником, Минис осмеял это вместе с остальными министрами. Однако после того, как Прези предоставил другое завещание, где Рилиан представлялась истинным наследником, поползли слухи, что Генезия и Анна совершили что-то аморальное. Born into a noble family of the Kingdom of Lucifenia, Minis became part of the ministry and served under King Arth I until his demise in late EC 491. In December of that year, when Minister Presi claimed Prime Minister Genesia and Queen Anne fabricated King Arth's will stating Alexiel was the successor, Minis laughed along with the other ministers. However, after Presi presented another will, claiming Riliane was the true successor, rumors began sprouting that Genesia and Anne had done something immoral. В результате расправы над Генезией и последующей за тем смертью Прези Минис был избран новым премьер-министром. Примерно в то же время ему становится известно, что принц Alexiel, объявленный мертвым после покушения, выжил и был усыновлен Leonhart Avadonia под именем Аллен. Служа некоторое время под началом королевы Анны, Минис не оставил своего поста и после смерти Королевы в январе EC 499. И когда королевская дочь, принцесса Рилиан, вступила на трон, Минис пребывал на посту. Following Genesia's assassination and Presi's resulting death, Minis was selected as the new Prime Minister. Around this time, he became aware that Prince Alexiel, declared dead after an assassination attempt, had survived and was adopted by Leonhart Avadonia with the name of "Allen". Serving for a time under Queen Anne, Minis maintained his position until the Queen's death in January, EC 499. After the Queen's daughter, Princess Riliane, assumed the throne in her place, Minis maintained his position.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Царство Зла thumb|left|Минис представляет гостям торт принцессы Рилиан. Сразу после смерти Анны в EC 499, Леонард предупредил Миниса о планах сделать своего сына Аллена слугой в королевском дворце, чтобы воссоединить разлученных детей. В день, когда Аллен прибыл в дворец, Минис увидел Elluka Clockworker в Зале Зеркал спросил, не хотела ли она уйти. Узнав, что она собиралась в Elphegort в поисках подмастерья, премьер-министр отмел эту необходимость и заявил, что сейчас же может договориться с несколькими охранниками. Отмахнувшись от него, Эллука отметила появление у них нового слуги, Аллена, и поинтересовалась, всё ещё ли министр предпочитает молодых юношей. Оскорбленный, Минис ответил, что никогда бы не тронул сына Арта, и напомнил ей держать личность Аллена в секрете. Но Эллука исчезла прежде, чем он смог закончить. Shortly after Anne's death in EC 499, Minis was alerted by Leonhart that he planned to have his son, Allen, become a servant at the royal palace to help reunite the broken family.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 The day Allen arrived at the palace, Minis saw Elluka Clockworker in the Hall of Mirrors and asked if she was planning to go out. Stating she planned to visit Elphegort to find an apprentice, the Prime Minister brushed off the need and stated he could make arrangements with several guards immediately. Brushing him off, Elluka noted they had a new servant, Allen, and asked if the minister still preferred young boys. Insulted, Minis stated he'd never touch Arth's child and reminded her to keep Allen's identity confidential but Elluka left before he could finish.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1, Section 1 Год спустя Минис попытался уговорить принцессу Рилиан облегчить голодное положение граждан, раздав излишки еды из дворца, но упрямый ребенок не желала слушать. Позже на празднике по случаю четырнадцатого дня рождения принцессы Минис обратился к гостям с благодарностью за визит и просьбой насладиться щедрым пиршеством. Представляя гостям небывалой величины торт, Минис отметил особый дар, приготовленный Рилиан для гостей. Nearly a year later, Minis attempted to reason with Princess Riliane to relieve the citizens starvation by sharing some of the palace's surplus of food but failed to persuade the stubborn child. Minis later addressed the guests during Princess Riliane's fourteenth birthday, thanking them for their attendance and encouraging the nobles and aristocrats to enjoy themselves with their bounty of food. While presenting the massive cake, Minis remarked that Riliane arranged for the guests to have a special treat.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Через некоторое время после большого события Минис пребывал на собрании, когда Рилиан потребовала казни политика в EC 500. Немногим позже того, как они пришли к соглашению, Рилиан вернулась в Hall of Sounds, с воплем зовя министра, и тот в спешке прибежал в холл. Рилиан спросила, заметил ли он, насколько плоха её еда, и министр нерешительно подтвердил слова. Столкнувшись с гневом Рилиан по поводу пропажи одного из ее пяти ножей, Минис попросил прощения и уверил, что проинформирует Мариам о ситуации. Когда внезапно их атаковал Asan, Минис стоял, трясясь от страха, пока Аллен избавлялся от слуги - убийцы. Sometime after the event, Minis was at the assembly as Riliane called for the execution of a politician in EC 500. Soon after their meeting concluded, Riliane returned to the Hall of Sounds, yelling for the minister and he quickly ran over to her. Riliane asked the Minister if he found her food to be poor quality and the minister hesitantly affirmed the notion. Faced with Riliane's ire over lacking one of her five knives, Minis apologized and stated he'd inform Mariam of the situation. When Asan suddenly assailed them, Minis stood there trembling in fear while Allen dispatched the murderous servant.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 После отправки из Marlon и королевств Эльфегорта помощи голодающим жителям страны Минис был выбран посланцем от Люцифении и приготовил дары в ответ каждому пожертвованию, которые позже были отклонены представителем Эльфегорта, Keel Freezis. Когда министры приняли решение отправить Аллена заместо Миниса, тот передал свои дары юноше и предупредил его быть вежливым и пригласить девушек из особняка Фризис на работу во дворец. After the Kingdoms of Elphegort and Marlon sent aid to relieve the citizens' starvation, Minis was selected to act as their envoy and prepared gifts to present to each contributor but was promptly rejected by Elphegort's representative, Keel Freezis. Once the ministers decided upon Allen visiting the nation instead, Minis passed his gifts along to the boy and instructed him to be courteous and invite the maids of the Freezis estate to work at the palace. Путешествуя к острову Марлон, Минис представиил себя королю Кайлу и вдовствующей королеве Прим и преподнес им дары Люцифении. Обрадованная, Прим предложила премьер-министру принять ответный жест благодарности для Эллуки, даровав детеныша jis tiama в стеклянном сосуде. Королева подробно объяснила его происхождение и тот факт, что никто и ничто не желало есть его, уверяя Миниса, что Эллука обрадуется такому подарку. Спустя время, когдя вопрос о надвигающейся свадьбе Рилиан с Кайлом был наконец поставлен, синеволосый король передал министру письмо для Рилиан с тем, что отказывает ей, предпочтя деву с зелеными волосами, которую он повстречал в Эльфегорте. После того, как Прим выразила свое уважение к желаниям Кайла, их встреча наконец завершилась и Минис отправился в обратный путь в Люцифению. Traveling to the Marlon island, Minis presented himself to King Kyle and Queen Dowager Prim and offered them Lucifenia's gifts. Pleased with the honoraria, Prim asked the Prime Minister to give Elluka a gift in turn, bestowing a baby Ziz tiama in a glass container. The Queen elaborated on its origins and the fact that no one wished to eat it, assuring Minis that Elluka would be pleased with it. Afterwards, when the matter of Riliane's impending marriage to Kyle was brought up, the blue-haired king gave the minister a letter for the Princess, revealing he was rejecting her in favor of a green-haired maiden he met in Elphegort. After Prim expressed her respect for Kyle's wishes, their meeting eventually concluded and Minis made the return trip to Lucifenia. В связи с относительно поздним возвращением Миниса и Аллена, их доклады были перенесены на следующий день. Вслед за отчетом Аллена о его поездке в Эльфегорт, напуганный Минис упал на кколени перед принцессой и сообщил о случае с подарками в Марлоне, достав детеныша осьминога перед собравшимися. Когда Рилиан спросила, не было ли это розыгрышем, Минис отрек это и сказал, что это предназначалось для Эллуки. Затем Рилиан спросила об ответе Кайла на предложение о свадьбе, и тогда Минис передал ей письмо, отметив сам, что не ожидал отказа. Когда Рилиан в ярости возжелала узнать личность возлюбленной Кайла, Минис передал его слова о деве, а затем, в ответ на сомнения Эллуки, и согласие Прим с выбором сына. Having both returned to the relatively late in the day, Minis and Allen's report was scheduled for the next day. Following Allen's statements on his trip to Elphegort, the fearful Minis kneeled to the Princess and reported what occurred at Marlon regarding the gifts, presenting the baby octopus before the assembly. When Riliane questioned if it was a hoax, Minis denied it and mentioned it was for Elluka. Afterwards, Riliane asked about Kyle's words regarding their wedding and Minis gave her the letter, remarking that he never expected Kyle to cancel the marriage. In the wake of Riliane's fury regarding who Kyle's lover was, Minis described what the King told him; the minister than explained Prim's position on the matter in response to Elluka's doubt that she'd agree with her son.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Война и революция Менее чем через неделю Минис услышал вопль принцессы и скоро уже был в её комнате, чтобы узнать причину недовольства. Принцесса приказала ему уничтожить Эльфегорт, и он, как и все другие, стоял в немом удивлении, пока Рилиан требовала послать армии на уничтожение всех зеленоволосых девушек страны. Неспособный на ответ, Минис собрался с мыслями и напомнил о Forest of Bewilderment, разделявший две страны и являвший серьезные препятствия вторжению. Рилиан в ответ приказала сжечь лес. После обнаружения Минисом спорящих Эллуки и Рилиан перед указом предать мага смерти Аллен был послан за Эллукой, а Минис, следуя приказу, остался на месте, дрожа от того, что они с принцессой остались в одиночестве. Вскорости после разговора с Рилиан министр отдал команду армии сжечь лес дотла и вторгнуться в Эльфегорт, в точности как принцесса и приказала. Less than a week later, Minis heard the Princess scream and rushed to her room, asking what was wrong. The Princess then ordered him to destroy Elphegort and he, like the others, stared in shocked silence as Riliane demanded the minister send the armies to slaughter its green-haired female population. Unable to respond, Minis collected his thoughts and then reasoned that the Forest of Bewilderment dividing them made a proper invasion impossible but Riliane retorted to burn it down then. After witnessing Elluka and the Princess argue before ordering the mage's execution, Minis was ordered to stay behind while Allen was sent after Elluka, trembling as he and the Princess were left alone. Soon after his conversation with Riliane, the minister left and directed the army to burn down the forest and invade Elphegort as the Princess commanded.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Хотя в процессе Изумрудной охоты и была достигнута цель, которую преследовала Рилиан, министерство не остановилось и использовало это как возможность завоевать Эльфегорт. На одном из ночных балов Минис был сильно искалечен в результате внезапного вторжения и остался лежать на полу в луже крови. Хотя он смог выжить, Минис не был в состоянии продолжать выполнение своих обязанностей. Когда бунт вырвался за пределы королевства, Минис принял решение готовиться к войне и обнаружил Аллена, подслушивающего смятение в Зале Звуков. Устроив взбучку слуге за такую слежку, Минис обмолвился, что казнил бы мальчишку на гильотине, не будь тот королевской крови. Although the Green Hunting was successful in killing Riliane's target, the assembly of ministers agreed to use the opportunity the war presented them and conquer Elphegort. During a ball one night, Minis was severely injured in an assassination attempt and collapsed, laying in a pool of his own blood. Although able to survive, he was unable to attend to his duties while he recovered. When riots broke out in the Kingdom, Minis began heading to the war meeting and discovered Allen eavesdropping on the chaos in the Hall of Sounds. Admonishing the servant for his snooping, he remarked he'd have dragged him to the guillotine if he wasn't royalty. Хотя слуга и извинился, поинтересовавшись осостоянии Миниса, премьер-министр пропустил мимо ушей вопрос и вбежал в холл, говоря министрам успокоиться. Напомнив, что революционеры представляли из себя не более чем выходцев из крестьянского сословия, он напомнил им, что дворец имел абсолютное превосходство в количестве солдат. Затем он стал утверждать, что наемники удержали бы Роллед, а регулярная армия подавила бы выступления в Ролламе. И, наконец, оставшиеся войска уже были на пути из Эльфегорта, что не оставляло никаких поводов для беспокойства; с их приходом все проблемы были бы решены. Бросив взгляд на дверь, Минис снова заметил наблюдающего за ним Аллена и, фыркнув, проигнорировал его снова. Although the servant apologized and asked if he was feeling well, the Prime Minister ignored the question and burst into the Hall, telling the ministers not to panic. Noting that the revolutionaries were a peasant army, he reminded them that they have the overwhelming advantage in numbers. He then stated their mercenaries would handle Rolled while the soldiers handled the outbreak in Rollam, pointing out that the troops in Elphegort were on their way back and that the problem would be solved once they arrived. Glancing at the door, Minis spied Allen staring at him and huffed, ignoring him again. Через неделю на собрании, посвященном войне, Минис задал вопрос, почему войска из Эльфегорта до сих пор не вернулись на родину. Ему доложили, что местные жители тормозили их продвижение домой. На его недоумение по поводу того, как такие затруднения ещё не были разрешены, последовал ответ, что партизанские отряды были взяты под покровительство купцами. Поняв, что не обошлось без вмешательства Кила Фризиса, министр приказал установить местонахождение купца, затем арестовать его и казнить за содеянное. Получив известие о том, что Роллед также переживает неудачи, Минис раскритиковал оплачиваемых наемников, которые не были способны подавить повстанцев. Как только ему сообщили, что повстанцы превосходили наемников числом, нервный премьер-министр приказал запросить подмогу из Ретасана и Пустыни Бабул и также попросить помощи у Марлона. Рилиан при этом уверила его, что Кайл не предаст её и посодействует им. During the war meeting the following week, Minis questioned why the troops in Elphegort hadn't returned yet and was informed the locals were slowing their trip back. In disbelief that such harassment wasn't dispelled yet, he was then told that the merchants in Rollam were supporting the army. Realizing Keel Freezis had to have been behind it, he ordered the businessman be located, arrested, and put to death for his infringement. Alerted that Rolled was also facing problems, he criticized how the heftily-paid mercenaries couldn't fully suppress the rebels. Once Minis was told they were outnumbered, the nervous prime minister ordered for an emergency recall from Retasan and the Babul Desert and to request Marlon to aid them. Riliane then assured him that Kyle would not abandon her and would assist them. Неделей позже по дворцу разнеслась весть о тяжелых поражениях и отрезанном пути для подкрепления. Спрашивая, что ответил Марлон, министр получил ответ об отказе послать отряды и взвыл, едва не потеряв равновесие. Спустя неделю после этого они получили весть о поражении наёмников в Ролледе и продвижении сил революции всё дальше в сторону дворца. Был отдан приказ собрать оставшихся солдат и составить план по сдерживанию предстоящего нападения, когда выяснилось, что многие министры бежали из дворца, а из рядов солдат начались переходы на сторону повстанцев. Находясь на грани срыва, Минис не смог сдержать стенания, неспособный повлиять на ситуацию. Затем он попросил ответа у отца, но министры напомнили ему, что его отец давно мертв. В ответ Минис прокричал, что и так знает это, и разразился смехом. Когда армия восставших ворвалась во дворец, Минис был схвачен их лидером, Качесом, и, пытаясь отбиваться, был убит. A week later, Minis listened as word of heavy defeats and their reinforcements getting cut off circulated through the room. Asking about Marlon's reply, a minister alerted him that they rejected to send troops and Minis wailed, barely able to stand. In the week after that, they received word of the mercenaries' defeat at Rolled and the revolutionary army's approach toward the palace. Ordering for them to gather the remaining soldiers and formulate a plan to stop the impending assault, word came that many ministers were attempting to flee as well as soldiers surrendering to the rebels. At his breaking point, Minis wailed, unable to properly respond. Asking his father what to do, one minister reminded him that his father was dead and Minis shouted that he was aware before devolving into laughter. During the revolutionaries' invasion of the royal palace, Minis was found by the revolutionary leader, Kachess, and resisted arrest before being killed.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Личность и характер Минис был самонадеянным, но слабовольным министром. Известный своей услужливой натурой, премьер-министр всегда старался услужить принцессе Рилиан всякий раз, будучи вызванным ею. Он редко не соглашался с ней, большей частью из-за страха испытать на себе её гнев. Однако когда прихоть Рилиан разрослась до желания уничтожить целую страну из-за мелочной ревности, обычно бесхребетный министр попытался вразумить её, хоть и исполнив потом её капризы. Minis was an arrogant but weak-willed minister. Known best for his pleasing nature,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 the Prime Minister always attempted to assist or satisfy Princess Riliane when called upon and rarely disagreed with the monarch, largely out of fear of suffering her wrath.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 However, when Riliane's will extended to destroying an entire country for her petty envy, the normally spineless minister attempted to reason with her, although ultimately complying to her demands.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Аналогично, Минис относился к Аллену как к простому слуге, хоть и бывшему королевских кровей, и не гнушался пригрозить или почитать тому мораль при удобном случае. Перед лицом необходимости премьер-министр был в состоянии действовать сурово и прямо по отношению к своим коллегам по министерству. При этом он сохранял некоторую степень высокомерия, исходя из могущества королевского правительства, которым он руководил: министр пребывал в уверенности, что повсеместные выступления в процессе Люцифенианской революции были не более чем малозначимыми неприятностями, и игнорировал Аллена как докучливую чернь. Similarly, Minis treated Allen as a simple servant, despite being of royal blood, and was not afraid to threaten or lecture the servant if the cause was needed. When presented with an emergency, the Prime Minister was able to act stern and direct to his fellow politicos and held a certain degree of hubris in the power of the royal government he presided over, confident the revolts breaking out during the Lucifenian Revolution were an insignificant concern and ignoring Allen as a bothersome menial.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 В любом случае, сталкиваясь с серьёзной опасностью, министр терял стойкость и показывал истинную трусость. Находясь под страхом Рилиан, Минис трясся, начни настроение принцессы падать, и из обычной манерности выходили нерешительные заикания. Подобное произошло и тогда, когда Асан вознамерился убить Дочь Зла: Минис стоял, не шевелясь от страха, и не сделал ни шага, чтобы защитить принцессу, пока Аллен брал опасность на себя. Regardless, if faced with a severe threat, the minister buckled under pressure and revealed his own cowardice. Fearing Riliane, Minis trembled as the Princess' temperament declined and was reduced from his normal articulateness to hesitant stutters. Similarly, as Asan attempted to assassinate The Daughter of Evil, Minis stood there cowering and took no action to protect the Princess while Allen dispatched of the threat.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 В стандартной ситуации министр относился к большинству дворян, членам королевской семьи и Трём Героям с превеликим уважением. Также, хоть Аллен и не считал его компетентным, Минис являл из себя человека ответственного относительно ведения дипломатических переговоров и тайны происхождения слуги. Шокированный и встревоженный, и без того бледный мужчина становился еще более бледного оттенка. Минис, бывало, обращался к умершему отцу, и даже взывал к нему за помощью, окончательно сломавшись после грандиозного поражения революционной армии. In regular conversation, the minister addressed most nobles, members of the royal family, and the Three Heroes with a great amount of respect.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Also, although considered incompetent by Allen, he was considered reliable enough to handle diplomatic affairs and be aware of Allen's princely identity.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 When shocked or apprehensive, the already pale man became even more noticeably pallid.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Minis also looked up to his father and began looking to his deceased patriarch for answers after cracking under the pressure of their successive losses against the revolutionary army.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Умения и способности Минис был способным политиком и красноречивым оратором, способным донести свои слова до других с легкостью, подходящим для взаимодействия с большими толпами. Однако обычно он сломлен давлением. Как премьер-министр, Минис подходил для разрешения проблем государства, но был совершенно неспособен поступать против воли Рилиан. Как профессиональный угодник, Минис проницательно вел дипломатию и мог легко добыть самые редкие дары для специальных иностраных лиц, подгоняя их под интересы каждого получателя. Благодаря пребыванию на службе у короля Арта Минис имел опыт ведения боевых действий, из-за чего сохранял спокойствие на начальных этапах революции и быстро разработал метод поражения растущего восстания. Но по причине того, что в знания министра входило только применение жестких мер, его планы имели под собой зыбкую почву, цвела высокая опасность саботажа, а сам он не умел обращаться с ответной жестокостью. Minis was a capable politician and an eloquent speaker, able to articulate speeches to others with ease, suitable for addressing large crowds.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 However, he usually stuttered under pressure.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 As Prime Minister, Minis was decent in managing the affairs of the state, though completely ineffective when confronted with Princess Riliane's will.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 As a profound pleaser, Minis was astute in diplomatic relations and was able to find and acquire rare gifts for specific foreign parties with ease, tailoring them to the receiver's personal interests.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Because of his time under King Arth's rule, Minis was experienced with warfare, maintaining a calm nature at the start of the revolution and able to quickly strategist a method of combating the growing rebellion. However, because the minister's experience extended only to offense, his strategies were susceptible to sabotage and was disorganized in dealing with counter-offensives.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Связь с другими персонажами Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: госпожа Миниса. Как премьер-министр, Минис был обязан исполнять каждый приказ Рилиан. Страшась казни избалованной принцессой и терпя издевательства, Минис прислуживал Рилиан на всем протяжении её правления и делал всё возможное, чтобы не выводить её из себя. Несмотря на это, он также был шокирован жестокостью её поступков, таких как приказ об Изумрудной охоте. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Minis' employer. As the Prime Minister, Minis was obliged to attend to all of Riliane's orders; terrified of being executed by the petulant princess and often bullied by her, Minis served Riliane through the entirety of her reign and tried his best to keep her mollified. Despite this, he too was shocked by the severity of her cruelty, such as in ordering the Green Hunting. Аллен Авадония: такой же слуга Рилиан. Периодически относясь к Аллену как к досадной неприятности, Минис в то же время обращался с ним равно как и с другими слугами. Более того, он удерживался от наказаний для пацана вследствие его королевского происхождения - у Миниса и в мыслях не было даже трогать принца. Allen Avadonia: A fellow servant of Riliane. While regarding Allen as a nuisance at times, Minis tolerated him as any other servant. In addition, he held back from punishing the boy due to knowing his royal lineage, not even daring to actually touch the Prince. Elluka Clockworker: такой же придворный Рилиан. Минис всегда относился к Эллуке с уважением как к одному из Трёх Героев, что не мешало её легкомысленному и бестолковому поведнию подчас раздражать его и провоцировать выговоры по поводу скрываемой информации. Elluka Clockworker: A fellow employee of Riliane. While always treating Elluka with great respect due to her status as one of the Three Heroes, Minis would sometimes become annoyed by the mage's careless attitude, making sure to lecture her about confidential information. Прочее Концепт и происхождение *Имя Миниса, вероятно, является калькой со слова "министр" как реверанс в сторону его деятельности. *Его фамилия, скорее всего, образована от английского "stoop" - "сутулость", характеризуя его пугливое и льстивое обращение с принцессой Рилиан. Conceptualization and Origin *Minis' name is likely derived from the English word "minister", reflecting his career. *His surname is possibly derived from the English word "stoop", characteristic of his trembling and sycophant attitude towards Princess Riliane. Интересные факты *Манера Миниса все время стараться умерить пыл Рилиан напомнила Аллену пса Жермен, Чабби.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 *Минис не является человеком нетрадиционной ориентации. Это официально подтверждено mothy в одном из интервью.mothy interview - ホモじゃないよ！　ちょっと若くて可愛い男の子が好きなだけのただの変態だよ！ Curiosities *Minis' manner of approaching Riliane to appease her demands reminded Allen of Germaine's pet dog, Chubby.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 *When asked in an interview if Minis was homosexual, mothy confirmed he wasn't.mothy interview - ホモじゃないよ！　ちょっと若くて可愛い男の子が好きなだけのただの変態だよ！ Галерея Появления в манге= Minis.png Minismanga1.png|Минис в манге The Daughter of Evil Minisgiantcake-1-.png|Минис представляет гостям торт принцессы Рилиан. |-| Появления в VG= MinisProjectMirai1.png|Минис в Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai Упоминания Примечания }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Люцифения Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Lucifenia